


Bi bi bi

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Dean and Cas go out to dinner with Dean's parents for the first time. Yes it's awkward, which isn't helped by the fact that Dean can't afford more than Olive Garden when paying for four dinners. It's a good thing Cas is with him.





	Bi bi bi

    Dean was extremely nervous. He’d invited his parents out to dinner tonight, so they were going to meet in Topeka. It was about halfway between the Winchester’s house and Dean’s college. Dean was treating, so they’d agreed on Olive Garden. It wasn’t a five star, but the restaurants were always well decorated and affordable when paying for four people.

    Four.

    Tonight was the night his parents were going to meet Castiel Novak, Dean’s boyfriend.

    Mary and John knew he was bi, he’d told them his freshman year of college. They hadn’t taken the news of his sexuality well. His father constantly insisted he’d find a woman to fall in love with, to the point where he would only speak to Dean about going on dates with women he met at school and work.

    Now as a senior one semester from graduation, Dean had been dating Cas for nearly two years and they’d decided it was about time to let Dean’s parents meet him _._

Dean had first brought Cas up over the phone with Mary in the early stages of their relationship. His parents had assumed that Cas was a woman based on his name, and for a while Dean had rolled with it. He’d been scared of his parents’ reaction.

    When he’d told his parents a few months later that Cas was a man, the reception had not been pleasant. John stopped talking to him for almost a full year, and Mary would only ask him how Cas was doing rather than ask anything about him. Dean hadn’t gone home for Christmas that year, and instead he’d gone to Cas’. Cas’ parents had known Cas was gay since their son was in high school, so they’d welcomed Dean with open arms.

    But then, around his birthday, Dean’s parents came around. John would say hello to Dean on the phone, Mary would ask him about Cas, and within a few months it was like nothing had changed. Dean had even gone to see his parents once over the summer and they’d been happy to see him. It had been a reassuring experience, and Dean would be drawing on that courage tonight.

    Dean’s stomach was tied in knots and he felt lightheaded as he stopped Baby along the sidewalk outside of Cas’ apartment building. Cas was already waiting for him on the short staircase, and he rushed over to the car. Dean was glad to see he was wearing his best slacks, shoes, jacket and shirt. Dean’s parents liked to do semi-casual when going out to eat, and Cas didn’t have much aside from his business clothes. He looked sharp, and Dean wished he wasn’t so nervous so he could give his boyfriend more than a tight-lipped smile.

    Cas slid into the passenger seat, looked up and down at Dean’s own, similar outfit and gave a nervous laugh.

    “I’m glad I’m not over or under dressed. Wasn’t sure if I over did it or not.”

    Dean reached out and played with a few loose strands of Cas’ hair. At least he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

    “You look great, babe.”

    Cas beamed. “So do you. You ready?”

    “Not really. But we’ve still got half an hour to plan what we’re gonna say.”

    Dean drove out of Cas’ neighborhood to the freeway. While he drove, he and Cas rehearsed what they’d say. It was going to happen fast, that Dean was certain of. He’d do the introductions and they’d all go from there.

    Cas planned on being pleasant no matter what John and Mary’s reactions were, which was extra support for Dean. It wasn’t that Cas was a hothead to begin with, but knowing that he would be calm took some weight off Dean’s shoulders. Cas had gone as far to know John and Mary’s main hobbies, their favourites, and other little things so he’d be able to pick up conversation if things got awkward.

    Thirty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the Olive Garden. Dean saw his dad’s car parked a few spots away, and his stomach vanished. When Cas got out of the car he came around to Dean’s side, opened the door, and hovered over him with a hand out.

    “Do we have to do this?” Dean asked, palms feeling tingly and clammy.

    He hadn’t been this scared in years.

    “Yes.” Was Cas’ answer, and he hauled Dean from the car by his upper arm.

    Dean straightened his shirt and flattened Cas’, hands shaking a little. Cas took both of his hands in his and placed quick kisses on each of Dean’s knuckles.

    “We can do this.” He said, and after Dean locked up Baby they walked into the restaurant.

    John and Mary were seated on the waiting benches, and when they spotted Dean they jumped up. The family exchanged hugs and said hello, then Dean took Cas by the elbow and brought him into view.

    “Mom, Dad, this is uh…Cas.” Dean said, glancing between the two of them.

    His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might give out. Mary smiled and gave Cas a few once overs, while John refused to look at his son or his boyfriend, his face reddening.

    “Hello, Castiel.” Mary said, and she gave Cas a quick side hug.

    Cas reached a hand out toward John for a handshake, but after a few seconds of John pointedly ignoring him, Cas withdrew.

    “Winchester!” A hostess called out.

    The family looked over at her like a group of raccoons caught in headlights. Cas and Mary walked in her direction immediately, but John hesitated. Dean did, too, glancing at his dad who was looking like he wanted to leave. But then John glanced at Dean, shrugged, and the two of them followed the others to a booth near the back of the restaurant. They all sat, John and Mary on one side, Dean and Cas on the other. Then the hostess left.

    John was looking at _literally_ anything but Cas, who was sitting in front of Mary, who was looking at nothing _but_ Cas. Dean snagged Cas’ hand under the table, stomach still contorted.

    The waiter stopped by and got their drink order. John was the only one who ordered alcohol, the rest requested water. When the waiter left, Mary began to smile. She reached across the table and took Cas’ free hand in both of hers.

    “So, Cas. Tell us about yourself.” She said, breaking the tension a little bit.

    John tensed next to her and grumbled something inaudible. Mary shot him a glare before pointedly looking at Cas for a response. John folded his hands on the table and played with his napkin wrapper.

    “Well, I’m not sure what Dean has told you, but I’m from Denver, I’m studying graphic manipulation, I have five sib—.”

    “Dean never shuts up about you. We know the basics.” John snapped, and everyone looked at him.

    John was still red, still glaring, and still looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Dean wasn’t any better off.

    “Don’t be rude.” Mary hissed, letting go of Cas to tap John roughly on the arm.

    His father briefly turned his glare up at Dean but said nothing. Mary encouraged Cas to tell her about his family, so Cas did until the waiter came back for drinks and their food order. Not a single one of them was ready, so he left. They all picked up their menus and perused. John hid behind his, and Dean exchanged an annoyed glance with Mary. Mary had really come around to the idea of Cas, but John…Dean wondered if he ever would.

    The waiter came back, took their order, then they were left with conversation. Mary began to ask Cas typical mom questions, like how his grades were, if he liked his job, what he wanted to do with his life, etc. Cas enjoyed talking with her, and soon the two were even smiling and laughing. Even Dean relaxed enough to smile with them.

    But John refused to partake, and it was really bringing Dean down. He’d hoped his father would at least greet Cas and be pleasant with him, but the old man couldn’t be bothered. It was hard for Dean to witness, especially when Cas would shoot John hopeful glances, only to see the man blatantly ignoring him.

    After a while, a waitress came by their table to check on their status. When she left, John gave her an appraising look, then turned to Dean. Cas and Mary were talking again, so John, assuming he wouldn’t be overheard, tapped Dean’s elbow to draw his attention and muttered,

    “Why couldn’t you have picked up someone like that?”

    Dean gave him a dirty look but didn’t answer. John leaned back against the back of his seat and Dean went back to the conversation with Cas and Mary. They were discussing dog breeds, something both Cas and Mary loved. There had been a Kennel Club national show in November where the Brussels Griffon had won. Mary liked the breed, but Cas had wished that the English Spaniel had won.

    The same waitress brought their check, which Dean was prepared for and immediately passed her his card. She brought it back, gave Dean a flirtatious smile, then left. As he was signing the receipt, John cleared his throat and murmured a phrase which he assumed went unheard.

    “She’s even got blue eyes.”

    That was the last straw. Dean stood and headed for the front desk. He didn’t want to interrupt Cas and Mary’s conversation, but he wasn’t about to sit there and listen to his father comment on his sexual preferences. He would wait for Cas by the car, then they’d bust out of here. It wasn’t cold enough for him to want to wait inside the crowded restaurant.

    Dean leaned against the driver’s door and watched the stars until he saw Cas and Mary make their way out of the restaurant, John trailing behind them. His father went over to his car, got in, and ran the engine. Mary came over to say goodbye.

    “Dean, I’m sorry about dad. We talked about this before we left home, but he…well, you know.” Mary seemed very distressed, and she wrapped her son in a tight hug.

    “He came, right?” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

    Mary nodded, gave Cas a hug, then went off to join her husband.

    John’s presence at the dinner had at least been a step forward. His comments, however, didn’t inspire any sort of confidence in Dean that things would get better.

    Cas’ body was suddenly pressed against his, tearing Dean’s gaze from his parents’ retreating vehicle. He turned to find Cas smiling wryly at him. Dean pressed a quick kiss to those irresistible lips.

    “That went well.” Cas murmured, sounding genuinely pleased.

    It seemed like Cas hadn’t heard a word John had said about their waitress. That was a good thing, and Dean didn’t want to spoil Cas’ happiness with the evening. He just nodded, gave Cas another kiss, and they got in the car.

    Cas waited fifteen minutes to tell Dean that he had in fact heard what John had said. Dean tried to apologize for everything, even bringing him along, but Cas wouldn’t let him.

    “Dean, I agreed to go because I _knew_ this was going to be hard. For you and your parents. I didn’t expect anything of them, and to have Mary’s acceptance alone was _awesome_. John may take years to adjust, or he may never get there. But we’ll _work_ with it. I promise.”

    Cas placed a hand on Dean’s thigh, and Dean glanced over at him.

    “You said years.”

    “You bet your ass I did.” Cas laughed, and if Dean wasn’t driving he would’ve pulled his boyfriend into one hell of a kiss.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while in a bi-pride mood, and to work out some issues i've had with my own parents related to my identity... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
